


cat and fox

by toomuchtequila



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtequila/pseuds/toomuchtequila
Summary: "what are you gonna do, cat boy? slap me with your soft paws?""sit your fucking ass down, seungyoun. and drop that nickname or you will be dead as fucking fried chicken, dickwad."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	cat and fox

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic bc seungseok is superior and i gotta practice my writing once in a while. i wrote this thinking about a very high school anime-ish setting soooo ya know. and i did this at two in the morning so forgive my crusty writing idea. anyways, pls do enjoy ^^

"what are you gonna do, cat boy? slap me with your soft paws?"

"sit your fucking ass down, seungyoun. and drop that nickname or you will be dead as fucking fried chicken, dickwad."

"oh god, there they go again." seungwoo sighs and internally facepalms as he watched wooseok and seungyoun bicker in their classroom.

"hey, where did 'cat boy' come from? i think that's the first time i've heard it from seungyoun," a clueless hangyul asks, waiting for an answer from either seungwoo or yohan. "it's because wooseok was forced by their class to dress as a cat maid for their cat cafe booth in the festival yesterday. apparently, a lot of people were crowding the place to see wooseok in a cute cat maid costume."

yohan answered with eyes too focused on the screen of his new nintendo switch, busy playing animal crossing. "and i must say he looked pretty cute with some fluffy cat ears on. he looked so soft, as if he doesn't have satan's blood running through his body."

"shut the fuck up yohan! i can fucking hear you, twat!" kim wooseok's voice echoed through the hallway, slightly scaring other students.

"well, we gotta go yeet now. see ya later, seungwoo-hyung." 

"yeah, see you. study well." he heard a hum from yohan who was dragging lee hangyul from his backpack. seungwoo turned around to walk back to his room, but not without catching a glimpse of the 96z duo biting each other's head off. 

  
"now what," the younger asked himself while standing beside the front gate, waiting for the older to catch up to him. wooseok's eyes followed seungyoun's figure who bid goodbye to a friend before hurrying his steps towards him. seungyoun stared at him with a blank expression and a sudden awkward atmosphere wrapped around them. "hey seungyoun, what are you suddenly so awkward for?"

seungyoun snapped out of his trance and shook himself back to reality. a shit-eating grin painted his lips. "nothing, doll. just wondering what a dirty mouth you have."

_and he's back to cocky seungyoun again._

"stop calling me nicknames, motherfucker. do you ever know how to listen?" wooseok rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him. he stopped when he didn't hear the older's steps behind him.

"let's get going, dumbass. you're gonna be late to your basketball practice." 

"wooseok." 

he turned around to look at seungyoun.

"what?" 

suddenly, seungyoun walked towards him with quick and hasty steps. wooseok's eyes widened in surprise when seungyoun didn't stop in front of him, making wooseok step back too.

"seungyoun, what the hell are you doing--" the latter put his hands on seungyoun's chest with an effort to push him away but the older's build was too big and strong.

only when wooseok let out a little gasp and was backed up into the wall, caged in his arms and large frame did seungyoun stop.

"w-what are you doing, you bastard?" kim wooseok's voice confident booming voice earlier was now shaky and needlessly helpless.

"i was jealous."

wooseok was confused. he opened his mouth to speak but seungyoun beat him to it.

"during the festival everyone was hugging and touching you. why did you even agree to giving fan service? everybody kept on fucking hogging you and it pissed me off." seungyoun's head buried itself in the crook if wooseok's neck. a shiver ran through the latter's spine as he felt the taller's hot breath drape his skin.

"why the hell would you even be jealous, we're not even going out with -- ah!" an involuntary, high-pitched gasp flew out of his mouth. seungyoun bit his neck, not too hard but enough to leave a mark. he licked the mark and traced his tongue upwards, halting at his jaw, pulling away a little, then leaving a kitten lick and a peck to his lips.

"this is a confession, kim wooseok," seungyoun grabbed the small boy's chin and waited for a reply. the younger was a blushing mess. with his doe eyes wide open, red cheeks and stammering lips. "what? cat got your tongue?" an annoyingly attractive smirk shown itself on seungyoun's face, only making wooseok more bashful than he already is.

"shut up," he muttered under his breath. he inhaled sharply before he answered.

"i like you too."

seungyoun's eyes turned into crescents as he smiled but it was wiped off when wooseok bonked him on the head.

"ow! what was that for?" the latter asked as he rubbed the spot that was hit, hissing at the pain.

"you could've confessed in a normal way, but no. now i have to deal with your bite mark on my neck! the fuck are you so feral for?!"

"but you liked it anyway!"

"i didn't!"

"but you like me anyway?"

"... unfortunately, i do."


End file.
